


Wrong Status

by Sibylz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, High School, M/M, No band, One Shot, i have no idea where this title came from, pls ignore the title
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: Patrick从小就跟Pete是邻居，Pete比他大几岁，一直跟他在同一所学校。Patrick以为Pete并没有注意过他，但是他错了。邻居au。





	Wrong Status

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇本来是16年写给peterick本子的guest文，但是本子窗了两年多了，想想还是发出来吧。确定要出本子我就再写一篇。

*

Patrick被音乐声吵醒了，跟往常一样。他用被子堵住耳朵，但是没起什么作用。一分钟后，他烦躁地把被子掀到了地上。

这他妈根本不能被称作是歌。Patrick愤怒地想。

他到衣柜面前随便拿了一件T恤和一条牛仔裤换上，然后走到书桌前。他其实昨晚就已经把书包整理好了，只是想要一个走到窗边上的理由而已。Patrick漫不经心地在书包里翻着，眼睛瞄到了窗户对面。

他的邻居——Pete Wentz还跟往常一样，打开CD播放机，伴着音乐声起床，换衣服，然后下楼。Pete Wentz不怎么喜欢穿上衣，也许是他觉得那样很有魅力，因为他的胸前有个超酷的荆棘纹身。他的背后还有一个纹身，是在他15岁的时候纹的。Patrick甚至都不知道这到底算不算犯法。

当然，Patrick并不是个跟踪狂。他和Pete从小就是邻居，高中也一直同校。Pete还比Patrick大几岁，是即将毕业的高年级生，Patrick才高二。而高年级生一般都不会跟低年级的一起玩。Patrick的妈妈和Pete的妈妈关系挺好，一直很纳闷为什么Patrick和Pete没有成为要好的朋友，只是点头之交。Patrick知道。他和Pete不是一类人，性格也合不来。Patrick不喜欢Pete不顾他人的感受，比如每天一大早放噪音把Patrick吵醒。他猜Pete也觉得自己有些无趣，因为他的朋友里酷孩子很少，除了Joe。

不过，这些都不影响Patrick暗恋Pete。

Patrick并不是弯的，至少他自己这么觉得。因为他还是对女孩有感觉。实际上，除了Pete之外，他还没有对其他任何男孩有过这样的感觉。Pete很受女孩欢迎，Patrick知道他还交往过几个男孩。他待过几个朋克乐队，是足球校队的队员，画着眼线，总是有一种可以不甩任何人的特立独行。Patrick完全可以理解Pete吸引人的方式。这只是青少年时期短期的愚蠢好感而已，总有一天会消失的。Patrick时常这样安慰自己。所以他继续过着每天的生活，学习，看书，练习吉他，写曲，有时看看Pete在干什么，有时还会幻想跟他出去约会。虽然Pete只在跟他眼神有交汇的时候打个招呼。每当Patrick觉得有点失落的时候，他总会想，愚蠢的好感很快就会过去的。

窗户对面的Pete离开了房间。Patrick也拿起书包来到楼下。Patrick的妈妈Patricia老早就做好了早餐，先去上班了。Patrick吃完早餐到车库去取单车，准备去学校。这时，邻居房子的门开了，Pete晃着步子走了出来。Patrick推着单车，两人在Patrick家的树篱前碰到了一起。

“早安。”Pete说。

Patrick忽然很想跟他提早上那段噪音的事儿，但是他还是忍住了。点点头，说道：“早。”

然后Patrick就骑着车先走了。每天早上都基本是这样的流程。

 

*

Patrick下午要去书店打工。以他的爱好来说，一些朋友以为他会去唱片店。但是他更喜欢书店的感觉。况且他还在这儿认识了他最好的朋友Joe。谁知道会不会发生什么更好的事儿呢。

Patrick三点一刻到了书店，继续着昨天未完成的整理工作。在他刚把一堆狄更斯搬到另一个书架旁的时候，一个人站在他的面前，穿着一双有些眼熟的球鞋。

“Patrick？”对方先开口了。Patrick一抬头就看到了Pete的微笑。“不知道你也来这儿。”

“哦——我在这打工。”Patrick小声说。

“那正好。帮我找一本书吧？”Pete说。

“没问题。”Patrick答应得飞快。

他没花太久的时间给Pete找到了杰克·凯鲁亚克的《在路上》。他本来有点希望是一本不太知名的书，可以让他跟Pete多待一会儿。Pete买好书跟Patrick打了个招呼就离开了书店，Patrick继续干活，只是没有之前那么有干劲了。

Patrick完成了下午的工作。在收拾东西的时候，他在垃圾桶里发现了一个褐色的本子。Patrick翻开封面，在看到署名的时候，他愣了一下。这是属于Pete的。这个本子看起来完好无损，Pete为什么要扔掉呢？垃圾桶是一个很明显的目标，不小心掉进去的可能性极小。不太可能是不小心掉的。Patrick犹豫了好久，最后还是把它塞进了包里。

这天晚上，Patrick花了好几个小时看Pete的那个速写本。最开始他还有些忐忑，但是好奇战胜了一切。这不是一本日记，上面有一些随手涂画的图案，大多是一些零碎的像诗一样的句子。其中还有几首长段落的诗。Patrick看了几页，意识到这些可能都是歌词。Patrick知道Pete在一个乐队里担任贝斯手，不过不知道他还会写歌词。Patrick连续读了好几首，有几句令人费解，但完全不妨碍这些都写得很棒。Patrick的脑中出现了几段旋律，他一边哼一边看着这些词，然后把它们作为歌词哼唱了起来。

 

*

第二天，Patrick依然伴着噪音起床。只不过这次听起来似乎没之前那么刺耳了。

Patrick没有去看窗户对面，而是直接换好衣服下了楼。Patricia正好把早餐端上桌。

“早上好。”Patrick说。

“早上好，宝贝。”Patricia亲了一下Patrick，然后像风一样地从厨房刮到客厅。Patrick吃了几口煎鸡蛋，看到楼梯间上有一只高跟鞋。

“妈妈，你准备就这样出门吗？”Patrick把鞋子拿到客厅，Patricia正在手忙脚乱地找东西。

“哦，没有你我可怎么办。”Patricia对他微微一笑，又亲了他一下。她穿好鞋，拿起包往门外冲去，“别忘了带三明治！”

“好的。”Patrick应了一声，看到妈妈的车从车库开向车道。他快速解决了早饭，从车库取出单车。Patrick看到Pete家的门开了，顿时有些紧张，还有些愧疚。他感觉自己像是未经允许钻到Pete的脑袋里研究了一晚。

Patrick推着单车走在前面，Pete在他后面不远。就这样过了几分钟，谁也没说话。Patrick忍不住想Pete是不是在看他。他没敢回头去看，如果被Pete撞到场面会更尴尬。也有可能Pete根本完全没注意Patrick。不知道要不要提一下他捡到那个速写本？Patrick胡思乱想着，好几次差点把单车推到了路旁的水沟。在快到校车那儿的时候，Pete忽然追到了前面。Patrick感觉心脏快跳出来了。

“你的单车坏了吗？”Pete问Patrick。

“什么？”Patrick困惑地看着他，一时间连紧张都忘了。

“我看你推了这么远，就想是不是坏了。”Pete指着他的单车。

“哦——”Patrick低下头装作看了看单车，“可能吧——不，我是说，我也不确定。”

“你骑骑看就知道了。”Pete建议。

“呃，也对。”Patrick的脸有些烧，他跨上车座骑了几米，然后停了下来，“我想应该没什么毛病。”他扭过头对Pete说道。

“那就好。”Pete对他笑了一下。

Patrick紧张地抓着单车把手，说道：“那我先走啦，学校见。”

Pete看起来有点惊讶，但还是回了一句：“学校见。”

Patrick用最快的速度骑车往前冲去。他意识到了自己刚才跟Pete说了什么，恨不得回到十几秒前打死自己。“学校见”搞得好像他们在学校还会继续说话似的。实际上连像这样的招呼很少会打。

 

Patrick完成了上午的课，一翻书包才发现忘记带三明治了。更糟的是，他连钱包都忘在了家里。Patrick叹了口气，攥着从书包角落里翻出的一块钱，到商店去买了三个难吃得要死的沙拉三明治。总比没有要好，Patrick坐在长椅上一边吃一边想。第一个勉强吃完，他忍下反胃的感觉，只想把剩下的两个丢进垃圾桶。他身后的草地上传来几声笑声，其中还有个熟悉的说话的声音。Patrick扭头一看，是Pete和他的几个朋友围坐在树下有说有笑。

“Patrick！”这时，一个呼喊声从很远的地方传来，Joe正对他挥着手。Patrick再望了一眼Pete，发现他也在看自己。Pete把视线移到他手上的三明治，皱了皱眉头。Patrick没想到他竟然站起来，往这边走了过来。

“你妈妈不是给你做了午饭吗？”Pete坐到了Patrick旁边，他感觉好像所有人的视线都集中到了自己身上。

“……我忘记带了。”Patrick说。

Pete怜悯地摇摇头。“Stump夫人说你一周起码要忘记两次。”

Patrick觉得有点不好意思。他在脑中推测着他妈妈每次跟Pete妈妈聊天的时候会说多少他的糗事。

Pete把手上的热狗递给了Patrick，说道：“给你。吃这种垃圾会生病的。”然后他自作主张地把另外两个沙拉三明治扔进了垃圾桶。Patrick并没有拦他。

“那你呢？”Patrick问。

“我再去买一个。”Pete说。

Patrick也不可能拒绝了，毕竟他唯一的选择已经进了垃圾桶。“好吧。谢谢。”Patrick对他道谢，Pete回以微笑。Patrick看他准备离开，之前的那个疑问不经大脑就问出了口：“你……最近有丢什么东西吗？”

“丢东西？”Pete问。

“就是书或者是……本子什么的。”Patrick心虚地说。

Pete想了想，说道：“好像没有。你问这个干什么？”

Patrick赶紧摇头。“没什么，就是随便问问。”

“好吧。那我先走了。”Pete拍了拍他的头，然后离开了长椅。Patrick心安理得地吃着热狗，忽然想起了以前Pete的妈妈有时会多给Pete零花钱，让他带Patrick去吃冰淇淋。而且Pete真的每次都老老实实照办，完全没有私吞这些钱的打算。回想起来，Pete说不定已经习惯给Patrick买吃的了。

Patrick目送Pete到了商店，之后再回到那圈朋友中间，才转过头来。他一回头就看到Joe来到了长椅这儿，用一种诡异的眼神看着他。

“这就是那个你暗恋很久但你觉得对方对你没兴趣的邻居？”Joe问。

Patrick捂住了他的嘴，确定没人听到他说的之后，才说道：“没错，你的重点是？”

Joe推开他的手，笑得像只狐狸。“我确定你搞错了。”

“搞错什么？”Patrick疑惑地看着他。

Joe没有理他，只是不停地摇着头。

 

*

不知道从什么时候开始，Pete开始提醒Patrick带午餐。

他像是算准了Patrick出门的时间似的，基本都是在同一时间出现。以致于过了几天，Patrick已经到了早上看到Pete的身影就想起了午饭的地步。除了这个，他和Pete在其他地方依旧没什么交集。那晚之后，Patrick没有再看过Pete的速写本，愧疚感会让他无法继续面对Pete。

一个周六的下午，Patrick拒绝了几个朋友的邀约，准备专心待在家完成新的那首歌。Patrick把速写本中的几段词记了个大概，作为了歌词。Patrick抱着吉他坐在床上，弹出几段新的旋律就快速写到纸上。Pete写的词像是有魔力，把他带入了另一个新的方向。在晒进来的阳光开始变成橘色的时候，他已经开始一边弹着吉他一边流畅地哼唱着这首歌的大半部分了。在他的唱歌的声音变得越来越大的时候，窗外传来几声敲击声，伴随着Patrick的名字的喊声。Patrick探头一看，Pete正在用力敲着他那边的窗户。他说不定是来抱怨Patrick的声音太大的。对于这个Patrick更有立场生气。Patrick来到窗户边上，他看到Pete停止了敲窗户。

“你写了一首歌。”Pete说。

“嗯，没错。”

“歌词好像有点耳熟。”

Patrick的心跳加快了。他抬起头看着天上，像是那里有什么他感兴趣的东西。如果Pete生气的话，他真的不知道该怎么办就好。他还是希望Pete会喜欢这首歌。

“所以——”Pete拉长音调，“我给了你那个速写本，希望你来还给我。结果你用它写了一首歌？”

Patrick以为自己听错了。他错愕地看着窗户那边的Pete，看到他的脸上露出他那种招牌式的坏笑。Patrick整理了一下Pete刚才说的话。Pete是在说那个速写本是他故意放的？为了让Patrick去还给他？但是为什么呢？Patrick的脑袋有些懵，心里有一丝希望的火星正在逐渐燃烧壮大。

“为什么我以前没注意过你是个奇怪又可爱的天才。”Pete的眼神里充满了笑意。Patrick紧张得说不出话来。就这样过了大概一分钟，Pete开口道：“你不想说点什么吗？”

Patrick好歹已经恢复了正常思考的能力。他撇撇嘴，说道：“你把它放进了垃圾桶。”

“那样别人就不会拿了。”Pete说。

“要是我不去看呢？”

“……我没想过这个。”

“当然你没想过——”Patrick摇着头说。他忽然想起了Pete给他午餐的那天，“等等，我那天问你有没有丢东西，你不是说没有吗？”

“哦？有吗？我不太记得了。”Pete的神情有些闪烁，看到Patrick用怀疑的眼光瞪着他，他只好举手投降，“好吧。那时候我还不太确定。”

“不确定什么？”

“不确定你是不是喜欢我。”Pete看着他说。Patrick脸红了，他又继续看天，那里铺满了渐染的云层，十分美丽，不过Patrick看了一秒就走神了。Pete看到他假装移开视线，顿时笑出了声。

“所以你到底喜不喜欢我？”Pete追问。

Patrick想很酷地耸一下肩，最后变成了一点都不酷的奇怪手势。

“我不知道，也许？”

Pete把手按在胸口，摆出一副受伤害的夸张表情。Patrick忍不住翻了个白眼。

“好消息是，我喜欢你。”Pete不紧不慢地说道，脸上露出那种Patrick最喜欢看的笑容。

“我觉得……我是说，我以为你对我不感兴趣。因为我们认识这么久了。”Patrick迟疑地说，希望自己的语气听起来不想是在责问。

“我还以为你只喜欢女孩。你知道你之前只约过女孩吗？”Pete反问。

“有道理。”Patrick点头，有点后悔自己没有早点表现出对男孩有兴趣。但是那并不简单，毕竟他目前喜欢的男孩只有Pete一个。

Pete继续说道：“Andy叫我大胆地来约你。他说你总用一种‘倾心已久但永远不会行动’的眼神看着我。”

“我没有。”Patrick否认道。尽管他确实是这样想的。Pete大笑起来。Patrick试图转移话题。

“谁是Andy？”他问。

“一个好朋友。”Pete回答。

“是不是来过你家，长发戴眼镜的那个？”Patrick问。

“没错。”

“他看起来挺酷的。”

“确实——我们能不能改天再谈Andy？我还得问你一个重要的事。”Pete严肃地说道。Patrick又开始紧张起来，他感觉手都没有地方放了，只好随意拨弄着窗户上的锁。

“没问题，你问吧。”

Pete想了几秒，慢慢地开口道：“你——明天想跟我一起出去吗？就在我常去的咖啡馆。”

“你的意思是……像个约会一样？”Patrick试探着问。

“就是个约会，傻瓜。”Pete微笑。

Patrick难以掩饰脸上的笑。“好。”

“我明天上午九点来找你。”Pete说。

Patrick感觉整个人都有些轻飘飘的，两周前他和Pete都还只在早上打打招呼而已。而此刻他们正对着隔了好几米远的窗户像个小学生一样互诉衷肠。尽管Patrick很想跑下楼去找Pete，但是他不想碰到妈妈，免得他要跟她解释为什么自己短短一天的时间就把性取向改了，还看上了邻居。现在这样感觉就很好。Pete看起来也有同样的想法。他倚靠在窗台上，用手指了指Patrick的吉他。

“愿意再弹给我听一次吗？”

Patrick拿起吉他，拨动了几下琴弦。

“十分乐意。”

 

*

跟Pete约会的坏处是，这个家伙根本选不好合适的地方。

Patrick和Pete坐在咖啡馆里。这里环境优美，座位舒适，本来是一个聊天的好地方。但隔壁装修的声音让他们不得不咆哮着对话。他们这个角落只有他和Pete两个人。应该说整个咖啡馆里基本只有他们俩。唯二的一对客人在另一个角落互相耳语，站在收银台的店员干脆戴上了耳机。Patrick和Pete也只好把座位搬到最近，在对方耳朵边上说话。

“这下你知道我每天早上起来的感受了吧？”Patrick对着Pete耳朵说。Pete的眼睛闪烁着迷惑，然后又恍然大悟，“哦——你是说我早上放的歌。吵到你了吗？”

“每天。”Patrick说，“我现在有起床气都是你的错。”

“抱歉。明天保证不会放了。”Pete凑到他耳边说。微热的呼吸拂过皮肤，让Patrick的脸有些发热。

“虽然牺牲了睡眠，不过自那以后我基本很少迟到。谢谢你健康的生物钟。”Patrick说，带着善意的挖苦。

Pete笑着说道：“你真可爱——我有说过你可爱吗？”

“没有？”

“好吧，我一直都是这么觉得的。你是我看过最可爱的人。”Pete低声说。Patrick感到自己脸上的热度又增加了。Pete的手覆盖着他的，手指轻轻摩擦，然后慢慢变成十指相扣。他们的距离已经近的不能再近，黑色的碎发微微遮住了Pete的眼睛，Patrick拨开那些头发，发现Pete的棕色的眼睛就像威士忌，好看到令人窒息。

Patrick探身亲吻了一下他的脸颊。Pete有点呆住了。这下轮到Patrick调戏他了。Patrick凑到他耳边，轻轻地说道：“我也有同感。”

即使Pete的皮肤没有Patrick那么白，Patrick发誓他看到Pete的脸也变红了。

 

他们还是在咖啡馆坐到了午饭时间。Patrick没有约会过多少次，每次都要绞尽脑汁去制定约会流程。实际上如果跟对的人一起，怎么样都是很开心的。

下午他们在电影院看了一场电影，在回家的路上还在争论其中的一个情节。他们并没有对晚上有什么特别的安排，Patrick计划晚餐过后随时去Pete家打游戏，或者听听歌。这就是跟邻居约会的最大好处。

跟Pete约会还有一个最大的好处。就是Patrick再也不用幻想跟他去约会了。

 

END


End file.
